Love Cafe
by Tsukitaiyoo
Summary: A one-shot story of Fine and Shade. Find out and Read . please review.


Don't own FBFH.. Enjoy Reading!

* * *

Hi! My name's Fine Miyamoto. 17 years of age. I was born in a rich family. My parents are working abroad leaving me alone here but I like it since I always wanted to try living alone in our house and also, I don't want to leave Rein, my only best friend.

I've got a work in a cafe a few blocks away from the school as a part time as I have nothing to do in the afternoon after class. Rein, is working in the cafe too because she doesn't want me to do this alone. She's very sweet, right? We love working at the cafe because it is peaceful.

One day, my classmate Shade Tsukino, a popular boy in the school, found out that we are working in this cafe and brought along his two friends- Bright and Auler. Since that day, they are always visiting the cafe. I'm a little bit bothered of them. Since they are popular, fan girls might follow without them knowing even though they promised me that not a single fan girl will know that they are visiting the cafe. They also play basketball after they finished eating in the café. How did I know? Because, across this cafe is a basketball court. Ah, I didn't mention that basketball made them famous and because they have a good looks too.

One evening, as I was walking home, two drunken men approached me and tried to take me. I was so scared that I kick and bite them. They chase me down the road but thanks to Shade and his friends they chased away those drunkards. When Rein found out about this, she cried and blame herself letting me walk alone. I'm a little bit touched of her. She's really a great friend. Shade volunteered himself to walk me home every day after work for those drunkards might be back again. Because of it, we grew closer. We even became best friends but little did he know that I want more than that. Yeah, you're right. I have feelings for him. I don't know if he feels the same. What if he's not?

Every time we had our free time we always ask each other out and invite our other friends to come, whoever asked first doesn't matter. And sometimes it's just both of us. We sometimes play arcade, eat in a restaurant, go to the beach or watch a movie just like what a normal couple do when they're on their date. How I wish to become his girlfriend so this things would be more meaningful.

One day, we got into a fight. I don't know how it started. The next day, we ignore each other like we are a total stranger. He never visited the cafe again and never walk me home. I always cry in my room at night not bothering to eat dinner. I'm so pissed that we become like this. Why is this happening? Now, it is more difficult for me confess and it is really hurt.

A week later, I got to school early and saw Shade in a dark corner talking to someone, the same age like us. I think they are fighting. After that, this someone got his knife from his back. I tried to run to stop him but I was too late. He already stab Shade in the stomach. I run to Shade and screamed for help. I sobbed as he bleeds. I told him to stay where he is and I'll call for help but he told me to stay.

" Fine, I'm sorry for I started a fight with you. I never knew that it will be like this. I'm really sorry."

" It doesn't matter now! We should get you in the hospital first before you lose a lot of blood."

"Shhh, Fine, I...I wanted to tell you something. I always wanted to tell this but... I never get a chance. I know it is too late now but before I die I wanted you to know that I love you more than just a best friend."

"H-hey, don't say that! You are not going to die you here m-me!?"

"..."

"Shade? Shade! Wake up! Don't die! Please! I.. I love you..."

" So, will you be my girlfriend? "

"Yes, of course! Wait..huh? waaah.. I thought you were dead! Let's go to the hospital!"

" No need.. It's just a prank you know"

"Wait, what?"

As he stand up, he explained to me that he did it to know if I'm feeling the same way to him. Rein and his friends gotout from where they hiding. Rein cried as she tells me that it is better than a movie and his friend got it on tape! What the!? I'm so mad that I walked out but Shade followed me and walk beside me. He tried to hold my hands but I slap it away. He begged for my forgiveness and even kneels in front me. How can I resist him? I help him stand up and told him that he should never do it again for I might have a heart attack. He hugged me tightly and told me that he was the happiest man for he got a girlfriend like me. I hugged him back for I feel the same with him. And that's the beginning of our new story.


End file.
